


I got a friend that’s losing sleep

by Anriaxs



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: All the other girls are here too but only mentioned, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, No Dialogue, No beta we die when we're killed, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs
Summary: The stars sure are bright tonight, aren't they?
Kudos: 3





	I got a friend that’s losing sleep

**T** aiga had insisted on all of them spending the night together.

It wasn’t really difficult to convince the girls to stay the night, heck, pretty much all of them already lived in the household.

So here he was, 2:23 am and still up while everyone around him were emptying yet another bottle of wine.

Half of them were drunk, like Tohsaka and Bazett, and Taiga of course.

Currently Bazett and Rin were having an arm-wrestling tournament with Taiga as the commentator.

Meanwhile Saber, Rider, Sakura and Illya were playing a card game, he wasn’t sure which game was it but he knew it must be an… interesting one, since Illya was shouting, Saber was on a competitive strike with Rider yet again and Sakura was… scary.

And Caren was just… watching everyone, her yellow eyes scanning the place before laying on Shirou who had just decided to embrace death and lay in the floor in front of the tv at the time he saw everyone.

Caren eyed him a bit more before turning his attention towards the group were Bazett was now arm-wrestling against Taiga.

Gilgamesh, Emiya and Cú Chulainn had scattered to god knows where and Illya maids were in the kitchen, cleaning as per request of Illya.

Shirou whined, his head was pounding, drinking hasn’t been a good idea and staying up until 3am wasn’t helping at all, so he decided to just get up without any word and go outside, maybe the cold weather of winter will help him.

And so, he went to the porch and sat, he glanced towards the living room, sighing when hearing all the noise coming from inside, he really hoped the neighbors weren’t too bothered by it, then again, they were probably just used to it and decided to ignore them.

He glanced towards the sky, the moon, and just… watched them.

It certainly was a starry night, it was… peaceful, the light cold wind was making him feel a bit better at least.

And so, he stayed for an unknown amount of time there, stargazing.

That was, of course, until someone sat besides him, he turned his head to see that it was Saber, who was also watching the starry night.

He glanced towards the living room just to see that all the lights were out and there wasn’t any sound anymore, it seemed they all decided to retire for the night.

He sighed, it was surely late, at least the next day was a Sunday so they didn’t have classes but still, this was going to throw off their schedule.

But… he didn’t feel like coming inside, so he just stayed there, glancing towards the Sky with Saber at his side.

He rested his head in the post beside him and closed the eyes, enjoying the company and the wind, becoming a bit sleepy even in the slight cold.

Suddenly he felt something touch his hand, something warm, opening his eyes, he jumped a little and turned his head towards Saber, who was still watching the stars.

He redirected his vision towards his hand, and yes, there she sat, her hand of top of his.

He took her hand and didn’t say anything, none of them felt like it.

He continued to rest his slight throbbing head while glancing towards the stars that were dancing in the dark night sky.

Saber shuffled a little besides him and he glanced towards her, both locking eyes.

_“The stars sure are bright tonight, aren't they?”_

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I've been itching to write something for this fandom again!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
